Code Geass: Return of the Demon Emperor
by BlazingFireHunter
Summary: Lelouch died, or did he? When he comes back to life, new things happen, another enemy appears, and he definitely surprises a few people. He wanted to just live a normal life, but no. Like Lelouch vi Britannia, the forgotten son of an Emperor (and an emperor himself) could live a normal life. A little bit of genderbender and SuzaLulu.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI! This is Hunter, and yes, I am the author! I've always wanted to see what happened if Lelouch came back with more Geass powers, and that he had to keep his identity a secret. Lelouch is not given Code, but is given a second chance, and even though he doesn't have Code, he's extremely hard to kill! A little bit of gender-bender, but it's still the same Lelouch! Hopefully, you guys won't set fire to this story with too much criticism. Enjoy!**_

**Lelouch: Like that could happen.**

_**Hunter: They WILL enjoy my story!**_

_C.C.: Yeah, sure._

**_Hunter: You guys are mean..._**

* * *

"Yes... I destroy... the world... and create... anew..." Everything fades to black.

"Hey, wake up." I hear a feminine voice.

I open my eyes to see someone I didn't think I would ever see again. "Euphie!"

"Hello, Lelouch." She smiles warmly at me. "It's been a while."

"Y-You're alive!"

"No, I am not."

"Then how..." Looking around, I notice that we are surrounded by darkness, literally standing on nothing. "Am I... _dead?"_

"No, and yes. You are not alive, nor are you dead. Right between to be exact."

"So, this is how I'm going to spend eternity?" I smile. "At least Nunally is happy."

"You're not going to spend eternity here." I look back at Euphie with surprise. She walks over to me. "Tell me, Lelouch. Do you regret it?"

Looking down at me feet, I frown. "Yes. I regret all the lives I have taken."

Euphie smiles and tilts my head back up. "Would you like to redeem your actions?"

I nod solemnly.

"Then ."

"What?"

"I'm going to give you powers that no one has ever had before, and you are going to return to the world of the living."

"There is no need for me to go back." I narrow my eyes.

"Yes, there is. Time flies here. You've actually been dead for 5 years, and I want you to finally live a normal life."

My eyes widen. "But I just woke up!"

"Like I said, time flies. Now, I'm going to send you back and you'll get new powers. Don't make me regret it."

I nod. "Okay. But before you send me back, what are these new powers I get?"

Euphie smiles in an almost mischievously way. "You'll find out soon enough. Oh and by the way."

I tilt my head. "What?"

"Don't come in contact with water. It could cause some problems." Euphie snaps her fingers and I immediately feel drowsy. I close my eyes and feel myself fall to the ground. When I open my eyes again, it's still blackness.

_"Did it not work?" _I wonder. But when I lean up, my head hits something hard. I fall back down and raise my hands, only to feel them stopped by the same thing that hit my head. After moving around, I find I'm stuck in some kind of confined space.

_"AM I IN A COFFIN?!" _I think frantically. _"Maybe Geass will help." _ Activating it the same way I did with the Key, my body fazes through the ground. I don't think much of it until I get stuck in the ground. Panicking, I activate it again and push upward. The ground blows open into a huge hole above me. Hauling myself up, I am not in a cemetery. I'm actually in a large field. Looking around, I see orange trees growing plentifully and smile.

_"This must be the orange farm Jeremiah mentioned to me."_ I look back down at the gaping hole I left in the ground and consider filling it back in with the pile of dirt next to it.

_"Nah."_ I wave my hand at it dismissively. _"Too much work."_ Using the trees as to conceal my shadow in the now dimming sky, I creep toward the house at the front of the large farm. As I approach it, I hear the sound of humming. I hide behind a tree and peek over the side to see Anya on a ladder picking oranges. Suddenly, she pauses and look in my direction. I gasp and run away from her, kicking some buckets in my way. The house isn't too far away, so I slow down and tip-toe to the back door.

Opening it, I see Jeremiah dancing and cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Seeing this, it's hard for me not to laugh. Is this what he does in his free-time? I cover my mouth and close the door gently behind me. I creep up the stairs into the first bedroom, hoping it's Jeremiah's. Sure enough, I open the drawer and see a bunch of men's clothes. I walk over to the large mirror and almost fall over with surprise. Standing there is not me, but a girl with long black hair, amethyst eyes, but she is wearing _my _clothes! I look down and it's true, I have two bulges on my chest. My hand comes up automatically comes up and squeezes one, and I feel it. I _definitely _feel it. They're actually sticking out under the black clothes I always wore to school before I died. Still processing the fact that I just turned into a girl, I realize that this is one of my Geass.

_"EUPHIE!" _I silently curse at her. I walk over to the closet, hoping to see the familiar uniform is there. After looking through a few things, I find a Zero costume. I change into those clothes and with a hissing sound, put on the helmet. A banging sounds below me and I jump. Creeping down the stairs again and peeking around the corner, I see Anya had burst through the door.

"There's someone here." she tells Jeremiah.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I saw someone, and Lelouch's body... Is gone."

Jeremiah's eye widens and he stands up from where he was just sitting a moment ago. "It's gone?"

She nods. "Yes. The coffin is still there, but there is a hole in the ground. When I opened the coffin, he wasn't there."

"Call Suzaku. I mean Zero. Put it on speaker as well."

Anya walks over to the land-line that's at the other side of the room and dials a number. The phone rings for a little bit, then Suzaku's voice comes on.

"Hello?"

"Suzaku, we've got a problem." Jeremiah walks over next to Anya.

"What is it?"

"It's Lelouch." Anya says.

"What happened?" Suzaku asks, worry in his tone.

"He's gone."

You can hear silence for a few seconds, then the sound of Suzaku barking out orders. "We'll be right there." he hangs up. The two sigh and walk over to a bookcase then press a button I would have never noticed. The bookcase swings open and reveals several rows of machine guns. They both grab one and shut the bookcase again.

I bite my lip. _"Not good." _I think. When I silently run back up he stairs, I look through the window to see a Guren Seiten flying to the ground in front of the house, carrying "Zero" on its shoulder. He jumps off as the cockpit opens and Kallen jumps out. I whimper and slide down the wall, trying to think of a way to get out of this. I hear the door open and a conversation between the four, but I don't listen. Standing back up, I walk around the room frantically for a secret exit or something. Making my way over to a desk, I look behind it and see a trap door.

_"YES!" _I start to push the desk out of the way when a lamp on top wobbles. My eyes widen and I start to make my way over to it but it hits the ground, shattering into a million pieces. I wince as one of the pieces of light bulb flies up gets stuck in my arm, making it bleed. Hearing the safety off a gun clicking, I spin around and see the four with Zero at the front, holding a gun in my direction.

"Who are you?" he asks me. I start to back up towards the trapdoor that the others don't notice. With a quick motion, I wrench it open and jump through it. They all gasp as I hit the soft ground and run away. I don't get far when Zero grabs me from behind, hauling me into the air. My new girl body is shorter than him, so my feet get pretty far off of the ground. I yelp and kick as he carries me over to the house.

"Who are you?" he asks me again, his breath tickling my ear. I clench my teeth, determined not to say anything that would give away my identity.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LELOUCH?!" she yells at me. I slump forward, Suzaku's arms still wrapped around my stomach. He sets me down on a chair and spins me around, grabbing my shoulders and shoving my mask close to his. Suzaku waves Kallen over. She leans down beside him, hands on her knees and staring at my "face".

"Tell me where you put Lelouch's body, and why you are dressed like me." Suzaku commands. I smile inwardly.

_"He makes a good Zero." _Kallen puts a gun against my head.

"Start talkin' or I _will _shoot."

"Fine." I sigh and decide I have no choice, noticing my voice is a little lighter than before. Kallen smiles and pokes my head with the gun.

"Where's Lelouch?"

I shake my head. "I can't tell you that yet. You wouldn't believe me."

"Who are you?" Suzaku asks.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice yet, _Suzaku__._" I smirk. He's startled a little by this.

"How do you know his name?" Kallen asks.

"Kallen, you didn't notice either? Wow, when I was leading you, you were much sharper." Confusion clouds her eyes and I turn to Anya and Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, Anya, I didn't think when you told me you were making an orange farm you were serious."

"Seriously, who are you?" Suzaku asks.

I laugh. "I guess you still haven't figured it out. If I show you, you have to promise me three things."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to not shoot me, take off your mask, and most importantly, do _not_ laugh."

He nods and takes off his mask and pulls the black clothing off of his mouth. "Now your end of the deal."

I nod an stand up. Clicking a button on the mask, it comes off with a hiss. I pull it completely off and my hair comes undone, falling to my knees. "_I _am Lelouch vi Britannia."

All of their eyes widen, I expect with surprise. That is until Suzaku and Kallen start snorting and covering their mouths. I glare at them as they fall to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"I told you not to laugh!" I yell at them.

Hands land firmly on my shoulders and I'm spun around. Jeremiah puts his face dangerously close to mine and I blush. He stares directly at my face before turning me back to Kallen and Suzaku, who are composing themselves.

"Look at her face." he commands, pointing at my face. They both walk over and examine my face, grabbing my chin and tilting it up, down, left, right. Finally, Suzaku stops and looks back at Jeremiah.

"She has his eyes, and her hair is the same raven color. But even if she is Lelouch, how would that be possible?"

"I think I have an idea." The orange, mechanical part of his face opens and he uses his Geass canceler. My body flashes and my hair shortens and I grow taller. In a matter of seconds, I turn back into a boy, studying the surprised faces of my former comrades. Suzaku reacts first, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and pulling me into a strong hug.

"You're back." he whispers.

I hug him back. "I am, my friend."

Kallen joins the hug too, then Jeremiah, who pulls Anya in too. We all stay like that for a little while before I struggle away, gasping.

"Couldn't breathe." Suddenly, my body flashes again and my hair grows out and I become shorter. I shudder a little from the transformation and bow my head in sadness. "Hey, can you guys do me a favor?"

They all nod. I look around to make sure that everyone can make eye contact with me, then look back up.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to sleep." I command sadly.

"Lelouch wait!" Suzaku begins to reach for me. Then the Geass reaches Suzaku's and everyone else's brains and they all pass out. A tear rolls down my face and I kneel beside Suzkau's unconscious body. I put my hand on his head.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." I whisper before getting back up and walking out the door into the crisp night.


	2. Chapter 2

"GAH!" C.C. yells in pain as she sits up, clutching her chest.

"What was that?" she pants, sweat beads forming on her temples. C.C. has been living in random places for the past 5 years. Ever since Lelouch died, she's never had enough money to buy any pizza, let alone an apartment. Laying back down on the soft bail of hay and holding her Cheese-kun she through off to the side in her panic. One of the horses around her lets out a loud whinny form her scream. She curls back up with her plushie and closes her eyes, trying to sleep. After a few hours, she gives up on sleeping and walks outside, taking a deep breath of the crisp fall air. Something vibrates against her thigh, making her jump. She looks down and sees her phone that hadn't made a sound for 5 years, lit up in her pocket. She takes it out and flips it open, revealing a text that someone had just sent her. She reads it:

**Meet me at 5:00 a.m. in the Ashford Academy old ball room.**

**-Anonymous**

_"Well that's weird." _C.C. thinks. She wonders for a little while if she should go, then decides she will and begins her journey. It is 3:00 already, and the walk there takes about 1 hour and 45 minutes. _"I wonder who it is?"_

* * *

I sigh with relief, glad that that's over with. I had to work up some courage to text her, trying to think of something that wouldn't give away his identity just in case she was being held somewhere. I look around, taking in my surroundings. Finally making it to Ashford had worn me out after the long walk form Jeremiah's. I bow my head with sadness when I'm reminded of having to knock them out. I look back to the book in my hands. Everyone that attends the school is listed in this book.

"So the student council's still here." I smile. There's still a new one of course, but Milly had apparently quit her job to become the drama teacher here. In fact, it suits her so well I burst out laughing. She had done 4 plays here, the fifth one failing miserably. There's also an annual cross-dressing festival that everyone loves. Rivalz is teaching gym, and Nina came back to be a math teacher. All of the former student counsel helps with the festivities.

I don't know how I'm going to deal with the cross-dressing, so I just forget about it. Too bad it's the middle of the year. "Doesn't matter. Time to figure out my Geass." I try using the original, activating thing and it activates my key. I try it again and again, but every time it only activates my key. Huffing with frustration, I use my forefingers to massage my temple as I try again. This time, a blast of air makes me fly back against the wall and I hit my head.

"So that's how it works." I groan, rubbing my head. Then, I realize that it only worked when I touched my body with my finger. After holding my finger against my hip, I try again, not as hard though. Sure enough, a gust of air makes the sheets of the bed move and the drapes ruffle. I smile and try both my fore and middle finger. My body flashes and I turn back into a guy. Doing it again changes me back. Adding my ring finger doesn't seem to do anything at first, but when I try to touch something my finger goes right through it. This startles me so I deactivate it. My pinkie too makes me do something extraordinary. My body shrinks, making my clothes fall off, and fur grows all over my body. When I walk over to the mirror I find that I had turned into a black, short-haired cat, still with amethyst eyes. I deactivate it and my body goes back, but I'm naked. After dressing again, I try all five of my fingers and energy fills me.

_"I wonder..." _I think, smiling. After walking downstairs to the large ballroom with the tables all over, I run from one side to the other, surprising myself with my new nimbleness. When the first table comes in front of me, I jump up and land lightly on it, then jump from one to the other. A large gap between two of them scares me, but I jump easily over it and land on the other side. I stop there and deactivate my Geass. Panting only slightly, I sit down and cross my legs, aware that I'm still wearing my Zero clothes. Right when I start to relax, the big doors open a crack and someone slips in. I narrow my eyes and press four fingers to my head, then activate my Geass. Silently, I turn from a human to a black cat and creep under the tables to where footsteps are coming from. This form practically gives me night-vision, so it's not hard to find the person who walked in. In fact, that person is the person I told to come here.

"Hello C.C." I greet her. She jumps slightly.

"Who's there?"

"I'm someone who knew you for a long time. Someone you considered your..." I deactivate my Geass, still on my hands and knees, then activate it again with two fingers, turning me into a guy. I sit on one of the empty chairs and cross my legs.

_"Accomplice." _I say with my voice turned back to it's original one. She gasps and sees my pale skin even in this lighting.

"Lelouch?" she whispers.

"The one and only." I smile.

Her eyes widen more and she walks over to me. I stand up and embrace her, she not really caring that I am naked.

"But how?" she asks.

"I was given another chance." I say, breaking away from her. "Do you want to see my new powers?"

She shrugs and I smile. I show her all of them, the girl thing last. The second she sees me as a girl she falls to the ground, laughing just like Suzaku and Kallen had. I cross my arms and frown at her. This of course makes her laugh harder, tears forming in her eyes. I swear she stays like that for hours, but her laughter does die down eventually. When she finally finishes, she gives me her clothes to wear, since I'm obviously uncomfortable with this new body. When I put it on, I find it hugs my body comfortably, the white fabric surprisingly soft. I tell her about my plan to go to this school as a girl, and how I'm going to live a hopefully normal life. She just nods as she listens, then doesn't do anything when I tell her about Suzaku and the others.

When I'm done, I'm sagging my head with shame. C.C. puts her arm around me and we stay like that for a little while, until I hear a snort. I look over a C.C. is smiling with amusement.

"The best part is," she laughs. "you're an attractive girl. Now _BOYS _will be fawning over you!"

I grimace at the thought and she laughs again. When the clock finally turns 6:00, I give C.C. her clothes and turn into a cat. Following her to the school, we get strange looks. We actually just happen to enter the school at the same time the former student council is walking out. Their eyes widen with surprise when they see C.C. walking in. She stops and smiles at them while they all hug her. Rivals notices me right away.

"A cat!" She leans down and picks me up under the arms. "What's his name?"

C.C. thinks for a moment, then responds. "Lelouch." I can tell this hits all of them like a rock. I smile sadly at him, but, since I'm a cat, he doesn't notice it. "We can keep him in the student council room while you're doing whatever you're doing." he offers. C.C. nods and they carry me to the student council room. When we enter, my eyes widen with surprise. Nothing has changed, except an all new student council. They all look up with surprise as we enter the room.

"Hey guys!" Rivalz greets them with a new tone of happiness.

"Who's this?" a girl with short blonde hair walks up to me.

"L-Lelouch." Nina answers. The girl is surprised by this, but Rivalz changes the subject.

"Doesn't matter what his name is. Lelouch, this is Ailsa." he shoves me at the blonde and she holds out her finger. I lick it in return. He brings me to a girl with grey hair in a ponytail sitting at a computer. "This is Georgina." She smiles and pets my head. He brings me over to a muscular guy with white hair. "This is Alastair." He laughs rubs my head somewhat roughly. Rivalz brings me to a pair of boy twins with dark brown hair. "This is Arran and Audde." They smile pat my head. He turns me back towards him.

"I'm Rivalz." he brings me over to Nina and Milly. "This is Nina and this is Milly. We're part of the student council too! We don't have a president yet, because Milly's not allowed to, but we'll find one." He sets me down on the house that Arthur lives in and the cat walks out.

"You smell familiar." Arthur talks to me.

"I used to be a part of this council. My name is Lelouch." Arthur's eyes widen and he smiles.

"LELOUCH!" he meows loudly, jumping on top of me and licking my face. The council giggles at the sight.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him angrily.

"I thought you were dead! Is Suzaku alive too?"

I nod and he meows gleefully. C.C. walks in the room holding a paper and some clothes. "Can I have my cat back?"

"Sure!" Rivalz walks over to me, picks me up and gives me to C.C.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" she asks.

"What is it?" Milly smiles.

"A good friend of mine doesn't have a place to live, and neither do I, and we were wondering if we could stay in the old ballroom."

Milly nods. "Sure! Anything for a friend!"

"Oh, and she will be attending this school."

Milly brightens up. "Great! I would love for her to be a part of the student council!"

"Hey Nina." C.C. turns to her.

"Yeah?"

"Could I have some bras and panties? My friend's don't fit her anymore."

Nina nods. "Okay! I'll bring them over to the ballroom."

"Bring Lelouch back any time!" Rivalz yells as she leaves. C.C. nods and carries me out of the room, setting me down in the hallway. We walk back to the old ballroom where I change into a girl. C.C. hands me a school uniform. Put this in the room upstairs. Nina will be coming any minu-" Just as she says that the door opens. I activate me Geass with 5 fingers and bolt up the stairs before she could see me.

"Hello Nina." I hear C.C. greet her.

"Here's these."

"Thanks." I wait until I hear the door open and shut again before I walk back down. C.C. hands me the bra and panties.

"Put these on."

I stand there flustered, hoping that C.C. will get the hint. When she finally does she sighs.

"Give them here."

I hand her the uniform and undergarments and she takes out a pair of white panties. She bends down and stretches them out below me.

"Step in."

I pick up my feet and put them in the holes. C.C. then pulls them up my legs. She looks back to the pile and gets out a pink bra.

"Hold up your arms." I do as she says and she wraps it just below my breasts and latches it together. Putting my arms through the holes, it feels a little tight. I turn around uncomfortably and C.C. is holding up the rest of my uniform. I put it on and self-consciously push the front of the skirt down with my hands. Making it out to the principal's office, he asks me what my name is.

"Luluko Lamperouge." I tell the same thing to all my teachers, surprising them then acting like nothing's wrong. A lot happens that first day, getting 47 guys' numbers, making the school record for fastest runner in gym, making _president _of the student council, but the one thing that catches my attention is a special broadcast on Zero. It said that he has been going to several schools to see all the kids. Also that Suzaku has revealed that he is alive.

_"What is Suzaku doing?" _I think as I eat the pizza I got from the student council. Milly, Nina, and Rivalz are freaking out about Suzaku being alive.

"I thought he died!" Rivalz says excitedly.

"I know right? And what if Zero visits our school?!" Alastair says behind them.

The former council all stop and look down. "Lelouch vi Britannia used to go to this school."

"What? You met the Demon Emporer?!" the twins stand up.

Rivalz nods sadly. "Him and Suzaku were our friends."

"Lelouch would be proud, you know. He didn't mean to do all those things." I try to comfort him.

Rivalz spins around. "How do you know that?"

I jump, startled. "He was a friend of mine too."

"No, I mean how do you know he didn't mean to do all those things?"

"Uh... Hunch?"

They all sigh. "Well, thanks for trying." Rivalz hangs his head.

"Let's not think about that. Do you want me to call Suzaku on Skype?"

They all smile and nod eagerly. My eyes widen and I stay away as far away as I can from the screen. They click a few things and, surprisingly, Suzaku's face appears on the screen.

"Hello?"

"SUZAKU!" his old friends yell, tears forming in their eyes.

"Guys! It's been forever!" he smiles.

"We thought you died!" Rivalz chokes out. Suzaku laughs.

"Well, I'm not."

"Hello!" Alastair shoves in the screen. "My name is Alastair!"

"Are you a part of the student council?" Suzaku asks.

He nods and Milly, Nina, and Rivalz step back and the other four step up. "We all are!" They introduce themselves one by one, Suzaku smiling and waving at each one.

"So, which one of you guys is the president?" he finally asks.

"She's being a scaredy cat. Luluko! Get over here!"

"I'd rather not." I stutter.

"Come on! You weren't this shy with the awesome speech you gave! You sounded like a real leader!"

Suzaku tilts his head. "It's fine. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. Now, my laptop is running out of battery. I'll see you guys later."

"BYE!" they all wave. I sigh with relief and stand up.

"Can I take some of this pizza to C.C.?"

"Yeah, and don't forget! The cross-dressing festival is coming up!" Milly reminds me.

"Don't remind me."

Milly smiles maliciously, making me shudder. "Well, okay. I'll be going now." I put some pizza on a plate and rush out of the room.

When I make it back to the ballroom, C.C. meets me at the door. "Pizza!" she gasps and takes it from my hand. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the computer to check up on some political things. Suzaku's return from the dead and Zero's visitings are the main thing that's going on, but I find that Nunnally, Schneizel, and Cornelia are ruling alongside Zero.

_"Nunnally seems happy." _I think, smiling warmly.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING... LELOUCH IS SLEEPING AT SCHOOL**_

* * *

The door bursts opens, waking me up. I keep my eyes closed, it must be some teacher.

"It seems we have a visitor!" the teacher says.

"Hello everyone." My eyes fly open and my head shoots up. Standing there at the front of the class is Suzaku, looking for something.

_"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M THE ONE HE'S LOOKING FOR." _I grab one of Alastair's big books and hide my face as good as I can behind it.

"Luluko?" he asks me with confusion.

I glare at him but Suzaku hears it. He looks in my direction and smiles. "Can I borrow Luluko?" he asks the teacher.

_"Please say no, please say no!"_

"That's fine!"

_"SHIT."_

I look up as Suzaku makes his way over to me. He takes my hand and I jump up and glare at him. I rip it from his hand and walk as quick as I can out of the room, making it out before he does and finding Anya, Jeremiah, and Kallen waiting for me. My eyes widen and I back away from them.

"Wait!" Kallen yells as I start to run away. Using my 5 finger Geass, I bolt down the hall. Skipping the stairs and just jumping down to the bottom, I swing myself around and run out the door, trying to get to the ballroom. I hear the door open behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Suzaku, Kallen, Anya, and Jeremiah chasing me. Turning back around, I run as fast as I can. Suddenly, everything slows dramatically and my hair grows shorter and I grow taller. I stop and turn around to see Jeremiah using his Geass canceler.

I gasp and run behind the ballroom, hoping that they didn't see me run back here. I pant there as C.C. runs up to me.

"Why aren't you a girl?" she asks.

"Su-gasp-za-gasp-ku."

"What?"

"Suzaku, Jeremiah, Anya, and Kallen. Chase. Run. Canceler. Blegh."

C.C. gets the point. "They found you?"

I nod. "I think they're going to bring me to Nunnally!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Just as I say that, Suzaku leaps down in front of me. I spin around and push off with one of my legs but he grabs me from behind.

"Let go!" I yell at him, kicking and trying to slip out of his grasp.

"No! You're siblings want to see you!"

"No they don't! Now let _GO!"_ My Geass eye flashes and blocks out the canceler, and I kick Suzaku away from me. Using my power to jump onto the roof, I smile back down at him.

"You can't beat me!"

Suzaku, of course, had a back-up plan. "Oh yeah! How do you think I got here?!"

I tilt my head in confusion, then it hits me. "NO WAY!" I spin around and Kallen's Guren is flying towards me silently. I'm about to jump away when it's hands grab me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I pound my fists against the hands as it brings me down to the ground.

_"Come on, Lelouch! What Geass would help you out of this!" _I realize that I need to get smaller, so I put four fingers to my chest. Kallen, who had just gotten out of the Knightmare, notices and snaps her fingers.

"Crap. I owe Suzaku 5 bucks now. I really thought you were going to use 3 fingers." she smiles. I'm a cat at this point, and jumping out of the large, metallic hands. Suzaku smiles for some reason I don't know, and pulls out his phone. I'm about to deactivate it when Suzaku presses a button on it and when I try to change back I can't.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I meow at him. he can't understand me of course, but he gets the idea.

He grins and turns his phone around for me to see. On it is the Geass symbol with _STILLER_ reading on the bottom.

"It makes you unable to activate or deactivate your Geass."

Something moves behind me and ,before I can even turn around, Kallen shoves me into an animal cage. She gets back in her Knightmare and flies off as Suzaku picks up the cage. He carries me to a limo and the driver is none other than Ohgi.

"Let's go."

As we start driving I let out an high-pitched, whiny meow. After doing this over and over, Suzaku breaks.

"UGH, SHUT UP!" He opens the door and throws a whit cloth in. I walk up and sniff it, then realize that was a bad idea. Drowsiness blurs my vision and I stumble out of the cage. Suzaku picks me up and sets me on his lap as I drift into sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry that this chapter is so rushed, but I kept hitting ctrl and a letter, so after I wrote like 1,000 words, the tab deleted, and I had to start over. I was too frustrated to write in detail afterwards, so I just shortened it as much as I could. I'm extremely lazy._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've decided that the 5 finger Geass will be called ENHANCE, 4 will be MUTATE, 3 DISSOLVE, 2 SHIFT, and 1 **__**GUST. Of course, no fingers will bey KEY. NOW YOU KNOW. *rainbow spreads across screen***_

* * *

When I wake up, my hands are cuffed and a cloth is tied inside my mouth. I realize that I'm back to a human, but male. A white pillow case is over my face, so I can't really see anything but right below me in the small opening the case left. I'm clothed in the same outfit I wore to my death, and that surprises me a little. I try to struggle, but nothing is getting me free.

"You're awake." I hear Suzaku's voice. He pulls of the bag and looks at me with concern. "You've been asleep for a while."

I grunt and raise an eyebrow.

"We're in my room at the castle."

My eyes widen and I struggle harder to get up, but Suzaku puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I told them about Zero Requiem."

I freeze, then slowly look back at him.

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but now your siblings regret hating you. They said 'only if they could just see you one more time.' This is especially good timing, too. Even though Schneizel and Cornelia don't know you're here, they came to see Nunnally."

Shaking my head with disbelief, I struggle again. He sighs and puts the pillow case back over my head.

"This is for your own good. You'll be happier this way."

Standing me up, he grabs the cuffs and pulls me forward. I assume we walk out of the room from the sound of a door opening and then we walk down a hallway, hearing whispers from the other guards. The sound of a big door opening scares me half to death, and without noticing I run right into Suzaku and hear Nunnally giggle.

"Suzaku, what is the meaning of this?" I hear Schneizel.

"I can't tell you until everyone in here leaves except for you, Cornelia, and Nunnally."

Schneizel hesitates. "All right. You heard him."

I can hear footsteps and everyone else walks out the door, then it shuts.

"So, tell us. Who is this person and why is he wearing Lelouch's clothes?" Cornelia asks.

Suzaku lets go of my cuffs and walks around behind me, giving me a nudge. I, not being ready for this, fall onto my knees.

"Sorry." he whispers in my ear.

"You all remember about Zero Requiem, don't you?" Suzaku asks them. I don't know what for sure what they do, but I assume they nod. "Did you love Lelouch?"

He's probably asking for my sake. I hang my head.

"We loved him very much and didn't know that he was doing that for us." Nunnally says sadly.

"Well then, you heard them." he grabs the top of the bag and I put my hands up to cover my face. He rips it off and it falls to the ground softly beside me.

"W-Who's this?" Cornelia asks.

"What do you mea-" he looks down and notices me covering my face with my arms. "Really? Come on, please put them down."

I think about it for a moment, then slowly put my arms back down, revealing my face. I don't reveal my eyes though, I'm keeping them closed tight and clenching my jaw around the cloth.

"L-Lelouch?" Nunnally chokes out. I peek one eye open and look at her... and she's standing up.

_"My sweet little sister. She's finally walking." _I can feel a tear roll down my face. Schneizel and Cornelia stand up too.

"That's... impossible." Cornelia breathes.

"Suzaku, you better not be pulling something." Schneizel turns to him. Suzaku shakes his head and smiles at me. I stare wide-eyed back.

_"No.. This wasn't supposed to happen!" _I think. He walks over and unlocks the cuffs, then unties the cloth around my mouth. It falls out of my mouth and I stand up.

"Brother!" Nunnally yells and runs over. My eyes widen and I step back. She stops and tilts her head.

"What's wrong Lelouch?"

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to find out." I stumble back. Cornelia and Schneizel stand up.

"Lelouch, come back. We need to talk." Cornelia's eyebrows furrow with concern.

"N-NO! I JUST WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" I yell at them, starting to panic.

"Calm down Lelouch." Schneizel takes a step forward. My Geass breaks through the STILLER and activates.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to-" Suzaku runs up and covers my eye.

"LOOK AWAY!" he yells at them. They all look to the side and cover their eyes.

"NO! I DON'T NEED EYE CONTACT! I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU ALL TO FORGET ABOUT MY AWAKENING!" My Geass power reaches them and they all gasp.

"Yes, of course." They all bow. I spin around to Suzaku and he isn't bowing.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING TO ME!" I yell at him.

"It didn't work."

"WHAT?!" I step back and run out of the room.

"Lelouch!" I hear Suzaku yell at me. I keep running though, covering my face with my hand. DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, IT'S SO THE GUARDS DON'T RECOGNIZE ME. Jeremiah sees this as I walk out onto the balcony.

"What happened?" he asks me.

"NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I take a deep breath to compose myself. "How far away is Ashford Academy?"

"About 50 miles." he answers, startled. I clench my fists and jump out the window, jumping my whole way to Ashford. When I finally make it, it's dark out. C.C. almost chokes on the pizza she's eating as I throw open the door angrily.

"Why did you let them find me!" I yell at her, changing back to Luluko.

"I thought it would help." she stutters, swallowing.

"Well it didn't." I sigh, pouring myself a cup of pop and drinking from it.

"Sorry. Oh, and don't forget..." she smiles. "The cross-dressing festival is tomorrow."

The pop sprays out of my mouth in surprise. "TOMORROW?!" I yell, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. She nods and I slouch. "Great." I mumble.

**_Sorry this is so short and rushed! I didn't have much time to write it due to me being back at school after many snow days. I HATE HIGHSCHOOL! IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS MY FIRST DAY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL WHEN I GOT LOST! AND THAT WAS ALSO THE YEAR MY OTHER PERSONALITIES WENT OUT OF CONTROL! Oh well... Again, sorry! _**

**_-Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's all welcome back Suzaku Kururugi!" the teacher says excitedly and everyone cheers... except for me.

"You have got to be kidding." I groan.

After I came back to Ashford, school went on as usual. People asked about my leave, but other than that, everything was fine! That is, until _he _showed up. Great! Now I have another idiot to deal with!

"You can sit back there, next to Luluko."

My head shoots up and I see Suzaku trying to hold back laughter. He sits next to me and I grit my teeth.

"Everything all right..." he puts his hand up to his mouth. "Luluko?"

I clench my fists and close my eyes to keep myself from punching him in the face. Then I remember something.

"Hey, you came at the worst time." I smirk.

"What?" Suzaku asks, confused.

"Today is the cross-dressing festival."

I wait for a reaction, and oh do I get one. But not a hand over his face, not a face reddening with embarrassment, not even a frown! He actually gets up out of his seat and pumps a fist into the air.

"YES!" he yells. I let out another groan as the teacher tells Suzaku to sit down. He chuckles and turns focuses his attention on the board, a smile still on his face. Rolling my eyes, I rest my head on my hand still leaning on the desk, and close my eyes.

The day goes by slowly, what with Suzaku annoying me all day and my nervousness for the festival, but when it's finally over, I carefully make my way to the student council room. Hearing voices, including Suzaku's, I lean against the wall and listen.

"So not as a guy, but a princess?" Rivalz asks.

"Yes. Luluko shall be the princess of this operation and Suzaku will be the prince." Milly says evilly. My eyes widen with dread.

"I'm okay with this, but what do I have to do?" Suzaku asks excitedly.

"Under all circumstances, you must capture her and..." she whispers something inaudible.

"You got it!" Suzaku laughs.

"Are the costumes ready for them?" Arran asks.

"Of course!" Ailsa answers.

"Hey, do you guys think I should grab her before she runs away?" Suzaku says randomly.

"Who?" Audde asks.

"Luluko. She's standing right outside the door."

"WELL YEAH!" they all yell.

And yes, before I can run away, Suzaku grabs me and uses his phone to keep me from using Geass. I curl my lip as he drags me into the room. Milly awaits me, a demon-like aura surrounding her. My eyes widen with fear as she grabs me and shoves me in a dressing room, locking the door from the outside.

"Hey! Let me out!" I yell.

"Not until you put on the dress!" Milly shouts through the door. I sigh and lean against the wall. After what felt like hours, I start to get hungry. My belly growls and I look at the dress.

_"It might not be too bad." _I think. _"NO! There's probably some weird twist! It is Milly's idea after all." _I shudder.

"If I put the dress on, do you promise to let me go?" I ask them.

"Of course!" Alastair shouts back.

Sighing with defeat, I take off my clothes. Then, reluctantly, I reach for the dress. Struggling, I put my legs through the top and pull it up and around my shoulders. Then I grab the pearl necklaces and tiara from the hook and put them on. The second I look in the mirror I want to throw up.

It's a frilly white dress and the accessories work perfectly, but the real problem is that even _I _think it looks attractive! BLEGH. Milly suddenly throws open the door and smiles.

"I told you she would do it!" she exclaims.

I blush as Suzaku walks in. He's wearing a handsome black tuxedo with his hair gelled back... Did I just say handsome? BLEGH, AGAIN. He smiles and bows down and holds out a hand.

"Ma lady?" he says seductively. My face reddens even more as I take his hand. In one quick movement, he pushes me out the door and shuts it. My head tilts with confusion and Milly's voice sounds over the intercom.

"ANYONE WHO CAN CATCH PRINCESS LULUKO GETS EXTRA FUNDS FOR THEIR CLUB! WE HAVE JUST SENT HER PRINCE OUT TO THE OTHER END OF THE SCHOOL, AND WHOEVER GETS HER FIRST WINS! READY? GO!"

"DAMMIT!" I exclaim and run over to an empty classroom. Good thing I'm not wearing high-heels, but I actually don't have any shoes on right now. Locking the door, I sigh and peek into the door window as kids flood the hallway.

"Where'd she go?"

"Dunno! She was just here a second ago."

"There she is!" One of them points to me and I run to the back of the room. Weaving through the large bookshelves, I find myself at a dead end. As I'm frantically searching for a way out of this corner, someone grabs my arm and pulls me into a secret room.

"You're not done yet!" I hear Alastair's voice. He leads me down a set of stairs and a door opens in front of us.

"Good luck!" he whispers and shoves me out. Sunlight blares down at me as I rush along the side of the school, the grass tickling my bare feet. Looking around the corner, I see a group of several different clubs riding on horses towards me.

"There's the princess!" surprisingly the twins, Rivalz, and Alastair shout at the front on horses. I spin around on my heel and run the other way, only to be blocked by another group of clubs, led by Milly, Georgina, Nina, and Ailsa. They all have fencing suits on and are pointing their lances at me.

"There is no escape!" they shout. My face darkening with fear, I am trapped in between the two groups, when suddenly something scoops me into the air princess-style.

"Suzaku?!" I exclaim.

He smiles down at me. "Hello princess! Your prince is here!" Suzaku jumps into the air. I dig my nails into the back of his suit and squeeze him against me. I've never told anyone, but I have a terrible fear of heights. He laughs as my eyes widen and I let out a girly scream. Jumping swiftly forward, he races to the roof of another building, the sound of shouts behind us.

When he makes it to the roof, I start to get off when he buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, blushing and startled.

"I love you." he whispers.

My eyes widen as he looks up and presses his lips against mine. Immediately I push away.

"What was that fo-" I'm cut off as he kisses me again, holding me closer. His scent overwhelms me and his warmth seeps through the strange clothes I'm wearing. I let out a sigh and close my eyes when a camera flashes beside me. I pull away and look with surprise at the girl laughing her head off with a camera in her hand.

"MILLY!" I scream.

* * *

_**I know this one was really short too, but I don't have much time anymore to write! SO excited to write the next one! See ya!**_

_**-Hunter**_


	5. Author's Note

**_Hi readers. Okay, I know it's been forever since I last posted a chapter, but I have a dreadful case of writer's block! I can't think of ANYTHING! So, if you can, I could use some ideas! If you have any ideas at all, PM me or just write it in the reviews. Also, check out my poll! It's for who the new enemy should be, since I just can't decide! Again, I am SUPER sorry! _**

**_~Hunter_**

**_P.S. Is it really that weird for a guy to be writing fanfiction? Even my girlfriend talks about what a huge otaku i am!_**


End file.
